Look at me
by Fougy
Summary: Mais de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Matt? M


**Titre:** Look at me

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba, moi je ne fais que jouer avec!

**Résumer: **Mais de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Matt? Suite à une remarque de Near, Mello mettra tout en pratique pour le découvrir.

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une bête dispute entre Mello et Near au centre de Wammy's House, le sujet en était des plus trivial - la disparition de la dernière pièce du puzzle de Near; mais le blond avait vite haussé le ton et prononcé la phrase qui avait tout déclenché :

- De toutes façons, si tu accordes autant d'importance à tes stupides jouets c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'amis !

Et paf ! Ça lui apprendrait à ce petit génie. Mello croisa fièrement les bras sur son torse et toisa Near d'un air satisfait. Mais le plus jeune se contenta de hausser ses frêles épaules et de reprendre ses jeux où il les avait laissés.

- Toi non plus Mello, répondit-il d'une voix calme sans même le regarder.

Le blond eut un sourire mauvais à la réplique de son rival de toujours, il se savait plus populaire que Near et n'avait aucun mal pour attirer les gens vers lui. C'était bien connu. Bien sûr qu'il avait des amis, ce petit crétin devait vraiment être à cours d'argument pour sortir de pareilles stupidités !

- N'importe quoi ! Ricana-t-il.

Near s'amusait à présent à construire une ville entièrement en lego, les fondations des maisons et des rues commençaient à prendre forme sous le regard suffisant de Mello.

- Allons Mello, je ne te parle pas de tous ces enfants qui te tournent autour et dont nous savons tous les deux que tu te fiches royalement, je te parle de véritables amis.

Mello poussa un soupir agacé, bon OK, c'est vrai qu'il ne leur accordait pas vraiment d'importance; ils étaient juste assez bien pour pouvoir être assez de joueurs lors d'une partie de foot par exemple. Mais n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- A ouais ? J'ai Matt comme véritable ami !

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres fines du blond. Qu'est-ce que Near allait bien pouvoir répondre à ceci ? Lui et Matt étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, on ne pouvait pas penser à Mello sans faire un lien avec Matt et vice-versa. Ils étaient devenus, dans le foyer, une sorte de tandem de choc, toujours à faire les quatre cent coups tous les deux. Et quand ils étaient calmes, ils allaient s'isoler au fond du parc ou dans la chambre de Mello; Matt plonger dans un de ses innombrables jeux vidéos et Mello dans ses pensées avec le goût de son chocolat préféré dans la bouche. Matt ayant le mérite d'être plus complaisant que tous les autres pensionnaires... Bref, s'il devait avoir un véritable ami c'était bien Matt !

- Mmm... vraiment ? Alors, dis-moi de quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? Demanda Near en cherchant du regard la pièce dont il avait besoin pour sa construction.

Mello ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que les yeux de Matt étaient... quoi au juste ? Bleus, bruns, verts ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Matt portait toujours ses lunettes de motard teintées orange. Mais il ne devait pas les porter tout le temps, il y a bien une fois où il avait dû le voir sans et ainsi contemplé la vraie couleur de ses yeux. Mello réfléchit. Mais il eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne voyait le rouquin qu'avec ces fichues lunettes.

Mello serra les poings.

- Tu vois, ajouta Near devant son silence, tu as autant de véritables amis que moi.

Ce ton calme, cet air serein... cet imbécile avait encore eu le dernier mot ! Mello envoya valser d'un coup de pied les immeubles de plastiques que Near venait de bâtir avant de quitter la salle de jeu en trombe sous le regard des autres enfants de l'établissement.

- N'importe quoi ! Pas besoins de savoir la couleur des yeux des gens pour qu'ils soient de véritables amis ! Cracha-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Near ne lui prêta aucune attention et entreprit de reconstruire sa ville.

Mello fulminait littéralement, Near avait réussit à avoir le dessus, encore une fois! Bien sûr que Matt était un véritable ami, le seul peut-être, mais il l'était. Et il allait le prouver à Near: avant la fin de la journée il allait trouver de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Matt, même si pour cela il devait lui arracher ses lunettes!

Il parcourut les couloir de l'orphelinat à la recherche de son "véritable ami". En passant dans le hall, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui le surplombait. 15h38. Il lui restait une partie de l'après-midi plus le soir pour le découvrir, facile.

Il le trouva finalement allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre, comme il s'y attendait, sa console de jeu entre les mains. Matt tourna la tête vers lui quand il pénétra dans la pièce -sans frapper bien sûr, et attendit que son chef prononce un mot. Mello constata avec une grimace qu'une fois encore il portait ces affreuses binocles. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, il pourrait très bien là, maintenant, tout de suite, lui demander de les ôter ou le faire de force, mais dans ce cas là il n'aurait aucun mérite aux yeux de Near. Non, il devait trouver un autre moyen pour parvenir à ses fins, il était intelligent et ne manquait pas de ruses, il allait trouver une parade.

Réalisant qu'il était planté devant la porte depuis un moment et que Matt le fixait interrogativement, il fronça ses sourcils et ordonna au rouquin de lui faire de la place avant de se coucher à côté de lui. Il sortit de sa poche une plaque de chocolat intact, défit l'emballage et croqua dedans. Le chocolat se brisa avec un bruit sec et roula sur sa langue, Mello ferma les yeux et savoura le goût sucré envahissant son palais. Un avant goût de paradis, mais c'était tellement bon que ça pouvait tout aussi bien être l'enfer. Maintenant il pouvait réfléchir.

Il se tourna la tête vers sa droite et contempla pensivement son ami. Il essaya de voir à travers les verres orangés mais ceux-ci étaient trop opaques pour qu'il y distingue ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur les yeux de Matt. Ce-dernier tourna à son tour son visage vers lui, mal à l'aise :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Loin de détourner le regard, Mello porta la plaque de chocolat à présent bien entamée à ses lèvre et en suça pensivement un carré.

- Tu portes tout le temps tes lunettes...

Dis comme ça, la phrases ressemblait plus à un constatation qu'à une question. Matt porta sa main à ses lunettes et se replongea dans sa partie.

- Oui, dit-il, ses doigts s'activant à une vitesse incroyable sur la console, j'ai les yeux sensibles.

Voyez-vous ça... Mello se recoucha et ferma ses paupières. Sa plaque de chocolat était bientôt finie et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée convenable. Il engloutit le dernier morceau et roula le papier d'emballage en boule qu'il jeta à travers la pièce directement dans la poubelle.

Mais bien sûr!

- Matt, s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond, éteins ta console, on va jouer au basket!

Le rouquin regarda tour à tour Mello et son jeu, hésitant. Mais il décida que le blond était mille fois plus effrayant que le boss final qu'il était en train d'affronter et sauvegarda sa partie. Il suivit de son pas nonchalant le blond qui était déjà parti en direction de la cours du foyer où se trouvait un vieux panier de basketball.

L'idée de Mello était simple, il allait forcer Matt à retirer ses lunettes en les lui cassants, où en tout cas en faisant en sorte de les lui abimer suffisamment pour les rendre inutilisables.

- Le premier qui marque vingt points à gagner.

- OK.

Et la partie commença. Mello commença par marquer quelques paniers, normal, il était plus fort que Matt qui passait ses journée devant un écran, et décida de mettre son plan en action. Faisant mine de lui faire un feinte, il tendit ses mains tenant le ballon vers le visage de Matt et laissa s'échapper la balle qui s'écrasa sur le visage du pauvre rouquin qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Matt tomba en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise et se pris le visage entre ses mains en poussant un cri de douleur. Mello se précipita sur lui en marmonnant un vague "désolé" et le força à enlever ses mains de devant sa figure.

- Tu m'as péter le nez! s'écria Matt en se dégageant de Mello.

- Arrête de t'agiter, laisse moi voir! lui ordonna ce dernier.

Matt cessa de geindre et laissa le blond l'examiner. Il eut beau les bouger, les regarder sous toute les coutures, Mello du se rendre à l'évidence que les verres étaient intacts. Et les yeux de Matt qu'il devinait humides qui l'observaient... Le pauvre, il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main-morte constata Mello.

- C'est bon, c'est pas casser.

Matt se releva et il reprirent leur partie où ils l'avaient interrompue. Mello retenta quelques coups en direction des lunettes de Matt, mais ce dernier était devenu plus vigilant et réussi tous à les esquiver. Contrarié que son plan n'aie pas fonctionner, Mello mit une raclée à son adversaire et acheva sur le score de quatre à vingt.

- On s'fait une revanche? proposa Matt qui tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

- Non, j'ai mieux... répondit dans un souffle Mello qui venait d'avoir une autre idée.

- Mmm?

Il se tourna vers son ami, un air espiègle peint sur son visage.

- Ça te dirait pas d'aller te rafraîchir après tout ce sport?

- Euh, se contenta de bredouiller Matt qui cherchait à deviner où Mello voulait en venir.

- Dans un lac par exemple?

Les yeux de Matt s'éclairèrent et il rendit son sourire au blond. Effectivement il y avait bien un petit lac à proximité du foyer de Wammy's House, enfin, c'était plutôt une grande étendue d'eau stagnante et bien sûr, il leur était formellement interdit d'aller y piquer une tête. Ce ne serait pas amusant sinon, hein?

Ils allèrent donc chercher leur affaires, escaladèrent les grilles du pensionnat avec une facilité acquise par la pratique et se retrouvèrent au fameux lac. L'idée de Mello était extrêmement simple et beaucoup moins douloureuse que la première: selon lui et en toute bonne logique, personne ne gardait ses lunettes pour se baigner, même pas Matt!

C'est ainsi que tout content de son génie, il rejoignit Matt qui avait lui aussi finit de se changer.

- Bordel Matt c'est quoi ça? s'exclama le blond en pointant son doigt vers le visage de Matt.

- Bah mes lunettes de bain pourquoi?

Il avait osé. Les verres fumés en plus. Le doigt pointé vers lesdites lunettes, Mello se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à cette hypothèse. Matt le fixa silencieusement. Finalement Mello reprit son calme et le poussa dans l'eau verdâtre avant de le rejoindre à son tour.

Il passèrent deux bonnes heures dans l'eau, puis Mello décréta qu'il en avait assez et ils reprirent la direction du foyer.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula à une vitesse alarmante, rythmé par les infructueuses tentatives du blond pour enlever ses bésicles au rouquin, en vain.

Et finalement le soir arriva.

La grande horloge du hall sonna onze coups, Mello et Matt se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre du blond, exactement comme au début de l'après-midi; Matt avec sa console et Mello avec son chocolat. Le blond se crispa au son du carillon, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure et il n'avait toujours pas aperçu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les iris de Matt.

- C'était cool aujourd'hui, commenta soudain le rouquin, brisant le silence.

Mello leva un sourcil interrogateur, il ne voyait pas en quoi cette journée pouvait bien être super. Il avait collectionné échec sur échec et avait manqué de casser le nez de son geek d'ami.

- J'veux dire, on a fait du basket, on est allé se baigner et... continua Matt.

- Et quoi? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on faisait ce genre de chose, le coupa le blond toujours contrarié.

Mello vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Matt, ce qui l'étonna : Matt ne souriait que rarement, il était plutôt du genre à afficher un éternel air détaché. C'était un peu effrayant d'ailleurs, pourtant ça lui allait bien, pensa Mello. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui faire face.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui je sais pas, comme si... j'arrive pas à l'expliquer, ajouta Matt en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il avait reprit son expression neutre et semblait chercher ses mots. Mello poussa un soupire.

- Alors dis rien.

Il se recoucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux, il avait épuisé son stock de chocolat. Il repassa dans sa tête son après-midi avec Matt, ses plans échoués et leurs activités, c'est vrai qu'à regardé l'aspect ludique il avait passé une journée excellente, mais il était tellement obnubilé par sa mission qu'il n'en avait pas profité. Tant pis, il y en aurait d'autres des journée comme celle-ci, mais pas d'autres moment pour prouvé à ce nabot de Near qu'il avait tord. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite! Sinon cela voudrait dire que Near avait raison et ça, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Il lui restait bien une dernière carte à jouer, mais elle était risquée.

- Matt ?

- Mmm ?

Mello se pencha vers Matt qui ouvrit de grand yeux en sentant quelque chose de léger se poser sur ses lèvres, à la fois doux et humide. Il lâcha sa console sous le choc, Mello était en train de l'embrasser! Enfin, c'était un baiser bien chaste, à peine un effleurement, comme un baiser de papillon. Mello sentit ses muscles se crisper, il fallait que ça marche!

Il fut soulagé en sentant Matt répondre à son baiser et surpris de voir à quel point il y mettait de la passion. Le cœur de Mello se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, il ne rêvait pas, il embrassait son meilleur ami! Et pas de manière innocente. Son premier reflex fut d'être vaguement choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du Matt. En plus. ils étaient deux mecs. Mais bizarrement il ne ressentait aucune honte vis-à-vis du fait qu'ils soient du même sexe.

Ses main étaient à présent passée sous le pull de Matt et ses lèvres mordillait sa lèvre inférieur. Il sentit Matt gémir sous lui entre deux baiser, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il passa un jambe au dessus du corps allongé de Matt et colla son bassin contre le sien. Il reprit le dessus du baiser.

En plus, il devait de l'avouer, ce baiser ne lui inspirait aucun dégout, juste de la confusion et un vague, plaisir? Non, il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable, se reprit-il mentalement, à moins que...

Il mit fin au baiser. Matt était à présent au-dessous de lui, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête retenues par les main de Mello, des mèches cuivrée encadrant son beau visage. On pouvait aisément sentir son malaise et sa gêne. Mello sentit une vague de satisfaction en remarquant que les joue de son ami avaient pris une couleur rosée. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Mello, je..., commença Matt, le souffle saccadé.

- La ferme.

Le ton était ferme et autoritaire et Matt se raidit. Les yeux du blond étaient braqué sur lui, animés d'un éclat sauvage, il sentit Matt sous lui se tortillé légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il raffermit sa poigne sur les bras du rouquin et son corps se compressa plus contre le sien tout en le dévisageant. Matt déglutit difficilement de cette soudaine proximité. Mello hésita, la situation était risquée... était-il vraiment prêt à en assumer les conséquences?

- J'suis désolé, je..., balbutia Matt.

- J'ai dit la ferme, le coupa Mello avant de se pencher vers lui et de le faire taire d'un autre baiser.

C'était un baiser bien plus prononcé que le précédent, bien plus violent aussi, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsque Matt entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre au blond d'intensifier ce baiser, un baiser au goût de tabac et de chocolat. Un baiser entre deux garçon, entre deux amis. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Mello. Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était Matt tout simplement. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il ne voyait que ça comme explication.

- Att-attends, haleta Matt en mettant fin au baiser.

Il dégagea sa main de la poigne de Mello et ôta ses lunettes oranges d'un geste. Mello équarquilla les yeux et sourit avant de reprendre leur baiser de plus belle. Au diable Near et ses foutus jeux! Il avait autre chose en tête à présent.

N'empêche qui aurait pu se douter que ces affreuses lunettes oranges cachaient de si magnifiques yeux verts?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Voilà, un petit one-shot de Death Note pour patienter et pour me faire pardonner de l'attente de mes autres fics avec mon couple préféré de ce manga!**

**Le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment du faire des recherches pour savoir de quelles couleurs ils étaient, les yeux de Matt...**

**J'en récrirai surement d'autres sur ce couple (si j'ai le temps), mais plus... poussé et plus osé qu'un simple baiser!**

**Alors, verdict?**


End file.
